Lucy, ¿Qué es un beso?
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Ver a Natsu y a Gray pelear es algo normal en Fairy Tail, pero ¿ver Lucy comportarse tan aterradoramente como Erza lo es? ¿Se puede vivir una tarde tranquila en el gremio? Además, también es normal que Natsu entre a la casa de Lucy sin permiso, pero, ¿¡VERLO LEER UN LIBRO? ¿¡EN SERIO? - ¿Quieren saber más? ¡Entonces pasen y lean!


_****_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei, solo esta historia me pertenece_

* * *

_**~ Lucy, ¿Qué es un beso? ~**_

_**~ Capítulo Único ~**_

Era un día normal y corriente en el alocado Fairy Tail. Se escuchaban los gritos de todos los miembros, en especial los de ciertos magos que suelen pelear casi todo el tiempo. Se veía una ráfaga de hielo seguida de una ráfaga de fuego y así sucesivamente.

Una rubia con atributos grandes estaba sentada en la barra acompañada de un pequeño gato azul.

La chica suspiraba, sus amigos siempre se peleaban y la única persona que podía detenerlos estaba de misión.

**-Nee~ Lucy- **de pronto apareció una tierna mujer de cabello blanco que estaba secando un vaso **-¿Por qué no intentas detenerlos?- **la rubia se sorprendió

Por que la rubia juraba por que se llamaba Lucy Heartphilia que jamás podría detener una pelea de Natsu y Gray. Además, Erza estaba en misión, asi que solo les quedaba esperar hasta que se aburrieran de luchar sin sentido. Cosa que jamás de los jamases sucedería.

**-Porque no puedo, Mira-san- **respondió la rubia cabizbaja –**Esos dos jamás se aburrirán de luchar- **

**-Pero… Una vez pudiste, ¿verdad?- **mencionó Mirajane, haciendo que Lucy recordara aquél momento de furia que tuvo cuando estaban remodelando el gremio

**-Pero… Solo fue una casualidad-** dijo Lucy bajando la cabeza una vez más

Pero su depresión duró muy poco, ya que el cuerpo de Gray se estampó contra ella, botándola en el proceso.

Gray se levantó rápidamente al sentir el aura asesina de la maga estelar, quién ya no tenía dominio de su cuerpo, hasta Mirajane se asustó

**-Gray…-** dijo Lucy en un tono tenebroso, todos en el gremio habían guardado silencio para poner enteramente su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo **–Natsu…-** la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrosa, que estaba tan asustado, como si estuviese viendo a la misma Erza **–Son carne muerta-** dijo la rubia despampanante, mientras se tronaba los dedos

Caminó lentamente hacia Gray y con una fuerza descomunal se lo cargó en un hombro. Caminó un poco para encontrarse frente a Natsu, pero a una distancia bastante larga.

Lucy tomó el bulto que estaba en su hombro (mejor conocido como Gray Fullbuster) y lo usó como proyectil contra Natsu. La potencia fue tanta que Natsu y Gray salieron volando fuera del gremio.

El desplante de Lucy volvió a ser alegre y volvió a la barra para seguir hablando amenamente con Mirajane.

**-Lucy… Creo que te excediste-** dijo la albina con una gota en su sien

**-Mira-san… Literalmente me golpearon con Gray-** dijo Lucy, con una vena palpitando en su frente

Mirajane solo soltó una risilla divertida al recordar lo que le había pasado a la rubia momentos atrás.

Y así pasó una tarde tranquila en Fairy Tail. Ni Natsu ni Gray aparecieron en toda la tarde por el gremio, lo cual pareció ser aliviador para algunos.

Lucy se fue a su casa caminando por el borde del río, siendo advertida por los hombres del bote que sus acciones eran peligrosas.

Divisó su casa y se espantó al ver la luz de su habitación prendida.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su casa. Entró abriendo la puerta de golpe, sacó la llave de Taurus y llamó al espíritu sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Lucy y Taurus corrieron hacia arriba listos para atacar, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a…

**-Natsu…-** dijo Lucy cabreada, cerrando la puerta de Taurus

**-¡Hola Lucy!-** dijo el pelirrosa como si nada

Y fue en ese momento en que Lucy se percató de que Natsu estaba sentado sobre su cama, leyendo libro que acababa de terminar.

**-N…N…Nat…Natsu… ¿¡Que diantres estás haciendo con eso!?-** gritó Lucy, quitándole el libro al pelirrosa

**-Estaba leyendo-** reclamó Natsu, haciendo un puchero **–Es interesante-** dijo manteniendo su expresión mientras estiraba el brazo para intentar quitarle el libro a Lucy

**-No-** dijo la rubia, alejando el libro del Dragon Slayer

**-Bien…-** dijo reclamando como un niño pequeño **–Pero, me quedó una duda del libro-**

**-¿Cuál?-** dijo la rubia, por lo menos lo dejaría preguntar

**-Lucy, ¿Qué es un beso?-** retiraba lo pensado

Ahora estaba segura; de todos los idiotas del mundo, Natsu era el más grande. Si, el más grande idiota del mundo. Digo, ¿qué hombre de su edad no sabía que era un _beso_? Un beso. Y ahora caía en cuenta que… ¿¡Cómo diablos le explicaba a semejante idiota que era un beso!?

**-B…Bueno…-** vacilaba la rubia **–un beso es…-** Lucy llevó su mano a su sien derecha mientras la sobaba **–cuando dos personas se aman… juntan sus labios para demostrarlo y expresarse su amor- **explicaba la rubia, mientras juntaba todos sus dedos para que parecieran un beso

Natsu se puso la mano en la barbilla y se le acercó a Lucy. El Dragon Slayer puso sus dedos de tal forma que parecieran labios. Tomó la mano de Lucy e hizo que sus dedos se vieran igual a los de él y los junto.

**-¿Así?-** preguntó tímido, mientras miraba a Lucy

**-Si, así-** sonrió Lucy, por suerte el idiota había entendido bien

De pronto, Lucy sintió la mano derecha de Natsu sobre su mejilla. El pelirrosa juntó sus frentes y miraba directamente a los ojos de Lucy.

**-Lucy-** dijo Salamander, perdiéndose en los ojos cafés de la maga estelar **-¿Sabes por qué estaba peleando con Gray hoy?-** expresó Natsu, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro

**-N…No, ¿p…por qué peleaban?-** preguntó nerviosa

**-Porque comenzó a molestarme cuando le dije que por fin te diría que **_**te amo**_**-** dijo Salamander, sonriendo

**-N…Natsu-** dijo Lucy, sonrojada

**-Re…Realmente me fue difícil darme cuenta-** dijo riéndose nerviosamente, sin despegar su frente de la de Lucy en ningún momento **–Solo sentía una rabia inmensa cuando cualquier otro se te acercaba-** dijo, dejando la risa un poco de lado **–Y quería asesinar a cualquiera que te hiciera daño**- la mirada de Natsu se ensombreció un poco

**-Natsu…-** dijo Lucy, bastante sorprendida

Lucy sonrió por un momento. Luego, buscó el rostro de Natsu y descubrió que estaba más sonrojado que ella, hasta el punto de verse tierno (N/A: KAWAII ). Lucy le sonrió a Natsu y lo besó.

Al principio, solo fueron movimientos torpes, pero se hicieron más delicados a medida que avanzaba el beso. Natsu tomó a Lucy por la cintura y la apegó a si mismo, para profundizar el beso que los unía. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a exigir su merecido oxígeno, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Ambos volvieron a juntar sus frentes.

**-Lucy…-** dijo Natsu, impresionado

**-Yo también te amo, Natsu-** dijo la rubia, sonriendo

**-Entonces, ¿eso fue un beso?-** dijo curioso Salamander

**-Si, eso fue un beso-** respondió la rubia sonriendo, a veces, Natsu podía ser muy inocente

**-Y… ¿Habrán más?-** preguntó sonrojado, Lucy le dio un pequeño beso

**-Muchos, muchos más-** dijo Lucy

-Entonces… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- preguntó Salamander, sonrojado

**-Yo…-** la rubia pareció dudar, cosa que preocupó a Salamander **–Claro que seré tu novia, Natsu-** respondió la rubia, haciendo que Natsu sonriera

_Por que, por muy ingenuo e inocente que fuera, Natsu amaba a Lucy, y eso todos lo sabían_

_**~ Lucy, ¿Qué es un beso? ~ **_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Ciaossu Minna-San**

**Llevaba como un mes con ganas de escribir un NaLu *-* y aquí lo tienen :D Espero que les guste :D**

**No tengo nada más que decirles, gracias por leer :D **

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


End file.
